


Hips don't lie

by Chakahlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/pseuds/Chakahlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the beating the Malfoy name took for his Father’s role in both wars, Draco was used to getting what he wanted but, while visiting one of his more recent business ventures, he encounters the one thing he has always wanted, but will never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I had to post something right away. I hope that you enjoy it.

Title: Hips don’t lie  
Inspiration: Shakira’s ‘Hips don’t lie’  
Author: Chakahlah  
Abstract: Even after the beating the Malfoy name took for his Father’s role in both wars, Draco was used to getting what he wanted but, while visiting one of his more recent business ventures, he encounters the one thing he has always wanted, but will never have.

Author’s Note: This is canon compliant up to the end of the war. This means there is no epilogue. Harry and Ginny are not together, neither are Hermione and Ron.

 

Hips don’t lie

Draco smirked to himself as he watched the writhing mass of bodies one floor below him. It had been three years since the battle on Hogwarts grounds and the Malfoy name was slowly recovering from the damage it had taken. Draco’s eyes flicked to a portrait on the wall without his permission and he scowled. The people the portrait showed sneered down at him and he sneered back. His parents had vehemently protested when he had revealed what his plans for this place had been, but they had been forced to eat their words when his profit for the first year tripled what he had put into it.

Movement at the door of the Club broke him out of his thoughts. He glanced over and almost swallowed his tongue. There before and below him was a sight he thought he would never see again.

Black hair that was thick and full of cowlicks, green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim lighting and tanned skin that stretched smoothly across the wiry muscles that adorned the slender figure. The blonde’s mouth went dry as his eyes glided over the magical world’s saviour, taking in the outfit that had been chosen for the night.

An unbuttoned long sleeved black cotton shirt with a green and blue eagle owl motif embroided on the back framed a white muscle shirt that snuggly hugged the contours of the dark-haired man’s chest. Following the tempting lines of the man’s stomach, the blonde’s eyes were drawn towards powerful looking thighs that were clad in deep blue denim that vanished into a pair of well-worn but well cared for deep brown leather boots.

The blonde watched hungrily as the object of his lust looked around before heading over to the loudest table in the joint, greeting everyone he knew with a nod. He growled when an unmistakable head of chestnut curls threw itself at the man, only to be caught in a tight hug and spun around.

“I do believe you need to wipe the drool from your chin Draco Dear,” his mother said from behind him.

Draco jumped and bit off the curse that was on the tip of his tongue, but allowed his mind to continue with the – while impressive – completely un-Malfoy like language. He had forgotten his Mother’s habit of appearing in his office at the club. Most would assume it was so the older woman could see her supposedly workaholic son, but Draco knew better. She either wanted to get away from his Father, who was on house arrest for another seven years, or she wanted a drink with more than four percent alcohol.

“What do you want Mother?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the black head that was now being lost in a large wave of red.

The regal lady stood and moved to stand beside her son, looking at the mass of half-naked bodies below them with a sneer while doing her best to ignore the sound of the fast paced song playing in the background, thankful that the glass between her and the other room was charmed to allow only the barest minimum of sound through.

“Your Father wishes to see you,” she said as she watched his expression from the corner of her eye. “Both he and I believe that this fascination you have has become an obsession, so we have done something about it.”

Draco spun around and looked at her in pure horror.

“What did you do?” he asked, not even bothering to hide his state of mind from her.

Narcissa, by contrast, looked calm

“What we should have done on your fifteenth birthday,” was her reply. “We found you a wife. Naturally,” she continued, ignoring the look of horror on her son’s features, “since it was left so long, all of the females in your year and the two years below yours are already married and those a few years younger are engaged, but we were lucky enough to find a pureblood witch from a good Polish family who was recently left at the alter by her fiancée. You meet with her in two days at my weekly meeting with my book club.”

With one last disgusted look at the people in the other room, she turned around and made her way to the fireplace. Just before she stepped into the swirling green flames, Narcissa looked over her shoulder at her angry son’s back.

“You will be there Draco Abraxas,” she said coldly, “If you are not, you will bring greater dishonour to the Malfoy name than your Father ever could and we will have no choice but to disown you.” She threw her hand down and vanished in a flash of green.

Draco grit his teeth so hard they creaked as he laid his forehead against the glass, still looking at the man he wanted to possess. As he watched, the dark haired man drained the drink in his glass – one of the bar’s virgin cocktails by the colour of it - and got dragged, laughing, onto the dance floor by the blonde head of the recently married Luna Scamander.

The two friends laughed happily as they spun around each other to the end of the horrifically boppy tune. As the music of one song finished a, they were joined by the broad shouldered, deeply tanned mouse-brown headed form of Luna’s husband. As the brass instrument introduction began, the married couple trapped the older male between them with the blonde woman’s back to the black haired male chest and the black-headed males back to the broader male’s chest.

As soon as the song started, the area around the trio stilled and cleared as the middle man’s hips began to sway while his hands guided the blonde’s body into following his lead. With a quick flick, the black haired man spun the blonde so she was facing him and he rolled his body so that the two people that surrounded him both had the man rubbing against them.

The married couple locked eyes and exchanged a nod, smirking. This time it was Rolph who flicked the older man out, deliberately spinning him towards his wife, who spun in the opposite direction to the man who was now lost in the music. When the two were within arm’s reach of each other, the black haired man grabbed the woman and spun her into his chest while slowing down the movements of his hips to a sensual tease that the woman had no choice but to follow before her rear end pushed back as she spun him back into her husband’s direction.

Draco choked on his scotch when the younger male grabbed the dark haired man’s wrists and pulled the unresisting limbs into the air above their heads. The stronger male spun him around so the two males were facing each other and they froze for a moment while the older man opened his eyes slightly. Both men rolled their bodies simultaneously against each other, slowing down until they paused while their groins were touching and held it for a count of four before almost viciously tearing away from each other.

Rolph almost viciously threw the older man away from him before pulling him back after spinning Luna in a half-circle so she landed in her best friend’s arms. The three of them bumped and ground with Luna in the middle for a while before the music began to slow and all three spun until, just as the song ended, all three of them were in the exact position they had been in at the beginning of the song.

The black-haired man then vanished into the crowed with a grin on his face and congratulations on his lips for the happy couple.

Draco downed the rest of his drink and threw his empty glass against the wall with a scream that no one could hear. He allowed himself a few moments to grieve what, in his mind, could have been before pulling himself together and burying his emotions behind an icy mask. He was essentially a married man now and he had to act like it. The Malfoy name wouldn’t survive another blow due to its owner’s actions so, even though it almost killed him to do so, Draco gave up on capturing the attention of Harry James Potter, Saviour of the magical world and the best potions ingredient supplier in Europe.


End file.
